


Unintended Consequences

by wigglebox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: Tattoo responsibly.





	Unintended Consequences

No one touched the tattoo. 

It was a talking piece, something the old ladies glared at, and it gave him ‘cool points’ with the lads at the bars. 

Crowley had some remarks on it over the centuries. Sometimes his hair hid it, sometimes it didn’t. Sometimes he was considered a deviant and was avoided, and other times, he was welcomed into the best of the sailor slosh parties on a ship (though they insisted he needed more). 

The snake was him, and he was the snake. 

Due to Crowley’s fear of ever going back to that form and getting stuck, he concentrated that part of him to a designated area on his body. He still wasn’t able to shake all the snake-like qualities from his human form, but the majority went into the tattoo. It was the part of himself that he didn’t particularly care for, but didn’t want to kill off entirely. 

In the few millennia that they knew each other, Aziraphale never commented on the snake, asking it what it meant or why it was there. Crowley figured since the snake on his neck looked like him pre-body, that Aziraphale just worked out maybe it was an homage to his “former self”. In a way, he wasn’t wrong. 

The _only_ person who knew what would happen when the snake was touched was Crowley. 

By forcing all that energy into one spot, Crowley accidentally created a _highly_ sensitive erogenous zone. 

He had other sensitive bits and areas as well, just like anyone with a human body, but this one was particularly troublesome. Whenever he touched it, it was like sending electricity in rapid pulses down his entire body, head to toe, and immediately made his skin hot in all the best ways. All off of one touch. The snake moved slightly when this happened as well, Crowley could feel it under his fingers if he kept at it. Touched more than once, and Crowley lost all sense of self and wanted to immediately get thrown into bed by someone who’d relieve that pressure. 

So, no. 

No one ever touched the tattoo, because Crowley wouldn’t _let_ them touch it. 

Only him, and only on special occasions. 

That rule changed as Crowley laid in bed on a hot June morning, unwilling to move away from Aziraphale’s wandering hands. 

Lack of air conditioning and the laziness to produce some sort of cooling measures caused both of them to stay in the bedroom under the ceiling fan that was working overtime. Clothing was discarded (or, more like it was hung neatly in the closet because of _wrinkles_ ) and the duvet was crumpled on the floor. Crowley and Aziraphale just stayed partially under the thin, cotton sheets, immersed in each other. 

Crowley had his eyes closed as he breathed steady and deep, drifting in and out of sleep, allowing Aziraphale to explore as much as he wanted. 

Lost in a building haze, Crowley didn’t realize that Aziraphale’s hand was creeping upwards towards his neck until a finger brushed over the snake. 

The sensation wasn’t as intense since the touch was so light, but Crowley did feel the small tendrils of pleasure drift through his body. He inhaled deep, opening his eyes. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Aziraphale asked, withdrawing his hand. Crowley shook his head against the pillow, closing his eyes again, not wanting to speak. He didn’t know if he wanted Aziraphale to continue or move on to a different area. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s gaze on him as fingers pressed against the snake again. The worse part was Crowley couldn’t hide his reaction. Every time that area was touched, even in the slightest, he felt it to his bones. Except usually when it was touched enough to elicit that reaction, Crowley was alone in his own flat. 

An embarrassing moan escaped from Crowley’s throat, and his legs started to shift against the bed, causing the sheets to rustle. Crowley opened his eyes again and turned his head to Aziraphale who was now grinning. 

“Well this is a new thing,” Aziraphale teased, keeping his hand still against Crowley’s skin. 

“It’s not a new thing. It’s a very, very old thing,” Crowley groaned, “It was an unintended consequence.” 

“Not surprised, but I should have realized it sooner.” Aziraphale took one finger and started to trace the snake’s body, causing more unfamiliar noises from Crowley. Their hot, stifling room was getting hotter and more oppressive. Crowley’s hips were now moving slowly, pressing down into the mattress then elevating slightly, looking for attention. He covered his eyes with his hand. 

“Stop, it’s like you’re having an affair with him,” Crowley whined, not actually wanting Aziraphale to stop. Aziraphale kept going.

“It’s not a him, it’s _you_ ,” Aziraphale withdrew his hand from Crowley, “I’m just being thorough.”

And Aziraphale was right.

The snake was Crowley and Crowley was the snake, and their bodies the same of course. Everything it felt, _he_ felt, but almost triple the intensity. 

When Aziraphale leaned in, pressing his lips against the tattoo, Crowley felt the sharp spike in pleasure radiate like a firestorm all the way down to a soul level. It was more intense than anything Crowley had done by his own hand, and as Aziraphale stayed there working the spot, Crowley felt the neediness ricochetting through him. 

Aziraphale finally surfaced, an amused smile on his face. Crowley glared at him, his body flushed all over, sheets tangled in his feet.

“If you’re going to do that to me, you may as well finish the job.” 

“Is it like this every time?” Aziraphale asked, eyes still looking at the snake. Crowley could feel it moving against his skin. 

“Yes, it is,” Crowley answered, “And it’s to be used with _caution_.”

Aziraphale only raised an eyebrow in response --

_We’ll see_

And, still smirking, he leaned forward and gave Crowley a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based off of this post on Tumblr first by forineffablereasons with the addition from thegoodomensdumpster
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's a link to the post!](https://thegoodomensdumpster.tumblr.com/post/185630497527/forineffablereasons-if-the-snake-tattoo-is)
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably one of the shortest things I've written but I didn't feel the need to write all out smut. 
> 
> However, I do want to write more on that tattoo going forward to be quite honest with all of you.
> 
> Tumblr: wigglebox


End file.
